


every day’s a holiday (when i’m near to you)

by PhoenixRisingOnTheMoon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, first holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixRisingOnTheMoon/pseuds/PhoenixRisingOnTheMoon
Summary: When Maggie was 15, she woke up on Christmas Day to an empty apartment. This year is a little different.





	every day’s a holiday (when i’m near to you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaceRMontague](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceRMontague/gifts).



> based off of both prompts: 
> 
> 1) first holiday together
> 
> 2) "You can't cook"  
> "Yes I can"  
> "The fire alarm says otherwise"
> 
> I hope you enjoy and have a wonderful holiday season!!

When Maggie was 15, she woke up on Christmas Day to an empty apartment, because her aunt had to work a double to pay for the rent that month, and working the holiday would pay her time and a half so Maggie understood why she wasn’t going to be there. It didn’t make it hurt any less.The previous year at that time, she was enjoying a homemade breakfast by the fireplace with her mom and dad. There were presents under the tree. This year, she had a homemade card from her aunt and the promise of a filling meal at the end of the day for her gifts.

 

When Maggie was 18, she spent Christmas alone in her dorm room. Her roommate offered to take Maggie home for the winter break, but they were only really friends out of necessity, and Maggie knew the offer was more out of obligation than friendship. Maggie had take-out from the one Chinese restaurant nearby that was open.

 

At 21, Maggie was happily dating Emily, but they had only been going out for a couple of months, and Emily already had vacation plans with her parents that had been set in stone for nearly a year, so Maggie opened up the one small gift from her girlfriend by herself on Christmas morning. It was a simple necklace, and while it was definitely not something Maggie was likely to wear, she hadn’t been given a real gift in years, and the feeling of finally feeling wanted won over the lack of personal touch. 

 

The next four Christmases weren’t too bad. She had Emily. She sort of got along with Emily’s parents. She had a couple nice coworkers at her station. But then Maggie went and fucked it all up, and then once again, as always, she was alone. 

 

But now, now she finally had something. She worked a late shift on December 24, and as she crawled into bed late that night with an already sleeping Alex, she had visions of waking up next to her girlfriend and celebrating their first Christmas together, happy on the holiday for the first time in years. 

 

What she didn’t expect was to be woken up by a loud, repetitive beeping. 

 

“What the…?” She rubbed her eyes and looked around blearily, grabbing her phone to answer it before realizing the screen was blank. She looked over towards Alex’s side of the bed and noticed it was empty and her phone was missing. “Al..?” She glanced over at the kitchen and saw Alex bustling around, using the step stool she got for Maggie to rip something — _ah, the fire alarm_ — off the wall. 

 

Maggie half stumbled into the kitchen area. “What’s going on?”

 

Alex startled as she whipped around to face Maggie. “You weren’t supposed to wake up yet…” She sighed and walked over to the breakfast bar, showing Maggie the plate of rather crisp-looking pancakes. “I wanted to make you breakfast.”

 

Still half-asleep, Maggie gaped a little at Alex’s comment. “You…?” She looked back at the pancakes. “But you can’t cook!”

 

Alex looked affronted. “Yes I can!”

 

Looking pointedly at the object still in Alex’s hand, Maggie scoffed. “The fire alarm says otherwise.” 

 

“Yeah, well…” Alex tossed the alarm onto the table and sat down dejectedly. “I just wanted to make our first Christmas together special.” 

 

Maggie walked over and wrapped her arms around Alex from behind, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. “It’s the though that counts.” She turned Alex’s head towards her and gave her a deeper kiss. “And I appreciate the thought. Even though we’re supposed to have breakfast soon anyway with your sister.” 

 

Alex hummed and rested her forehead against Maggie’s. “Sorry I woke you up.”

 

“It definitely wasn’t the best way I’ve been woken up by you,” Maggie said with a sly grin. 

 

“Is that so?” Alex asked with a matching smile, leaning in for another kiss. 

 

She savored it for all five seconds before there was a knock on the door. Maggie groaned and sighed as she pulled back.

 

“ _I’m sorry_!” they heard from the other side of the door. “ _Not that I would… not that I would know what’s happening. How could I know what’s happening_?” A familiar nervous laughter sounded. 

 

Alex shook her head in amusement and walked over to the door, opening it up to see her smiling sister with a bag of gifts in her hand, and standing behind her—

 

“Lena!” Alex exclaimed. “What a… pleasant surprise!”

 

Lena looked uncomfortable at that. “Oh, did Kara not tell you…? I can go if you weren’t expecting me—”

 

“No, it’s fine!” Alex interrupted, opening up her door a little wider. “Really, we always have too much food anyway. Kara… likes to eat.” 

 

“Who doesn’t?” Kara said as she waltzed into Alex’s kitchen, dropping off the bags by the door and giving Maggie a tight hug. “Merry Christmas!” 

 

Maggie smiled and greeted her before taking a step back and letting the Danvers sisters arrange the presents under the small plastic tree that Maggie had forced Alex to purchase (“ _If you insist on not having a real tree, then at_ least _get a fake one so I can pretend that it’s still Christmas_ ”). She smiled at Lena, still unsure of what their relationship was after she arrested her that one time. That’s when Maggie noticed her sweater.

 

“Nice,” Maggie said with a nod towards the college sweatshirt Lena was wearing. 

 

Lena met her gaze and raised an eyebrow. “Thanks.” 

 

“Did you go to Mount Holyoke?” 

 

“No,” Lena said with a tilt of her head. “I was visiting the area once in college and met some nicepeople who went there.” 

 

Maggie smirked. “I see.” She gave Lena a knowing look, causing Lena to give her a small smile in return. 

 

“Mount Holyoke?” Kara asked from the other side of the room. “Where’s that, Lena? I thought you went to MIT.” 

 

“I did,” Lena said. “Like I said, I just… went to see new places. Visit a… friend. It’s just a couple hours away from MIT, and it’s in a… good area.” 

 

Maggie snorted. Lena tried not to smile. Alex and Kara both looked at them with confused faces. 

 

“Good how? What was the college like?” Kara asked with a genuinely curious face. 

 

“It was… it was good,” Lena said. “It was an all girls, liberal arts college—”

 

“All girls?” Kara asked, perplexed. Alex’s eyes shifted to Maggie, silently communicating a question that Maggie nodded to. “Well that must’ve been nice for your friend to be able to focus on her studies at school rather than getting distracted by cute boys.” She turned away and continued setting up presents. 

 

Maggie hid a snort behind her hand. 

 

“Yes, she was never distracted by boys there,” Lena said with a hidden grin. 

 

“Were you ever distracted by cute boys in class at MIT? I know there must have been a lot of them, because of the gender inequality issues that they’ve dealt with in the past.” Kara cut herself off before she started to ramble too much. 

 

Lena’s mouth quirked as she tried not to laugh. “I can’t say I was.” Kara smiled at her before turning back to the tree and asking Alex about something parent-related.

 

“She really can be oblivious sometimes,” Maggie said as she looked over at the sisters, making sure Kara was too engaged in the conversation to try and eavesdrop. Lena hummed in agreement. “I still think you’d guys would be cute.” She shrugged nonchalantly. “Just saying.” 

 

“Yeah,” Lena agreed as she looked over at the blonde in question. “I think we would be, too.” 

 

Maggie tilted her head. “You know you could _make_ it obvious to her.”

 

Lena gave her a look. “I sent dozens of bouquets of flowers to her. Honestly, how much more obvious could I be?”

 

“You could _tell_ her. 

 

The CEO sighed and nodded. “I could.” 

 

“If it makes a difference,” Maggie said, “I think she likes you, too.” 

 

Lena’s eyebrows quirked up, but before she could respond, Kara stood and clapped her hands together excitedly. 

 

“We’re all set!” She turned to Maggie and Lena. “But before we get to the gifts— who’s ready for breakfast? I know I am!” She bustled over to the kitchen and took note of the dirtied dishes already strewn across the counter. “What… what are these?” She whirled around to her sister. “Alex— did you try to cook?” 

 

Alex shrugged. “I thought I’d just make Maggie a little something before you got here—”

 

“But _cooking_ , Alex? You _know_ that’s a bad idea!” 

 

“Sorry for trying to be romantic!” Alex said as she started grabbing the dishes and putting them in the sink. 

 

Kara shook her head and began digging through cabinets for ingredients. “It’s fine, I can make us something edible and _good_.”

 

Maggie nudged Lena’s shoulder with her own. “I can help!” Lena piped up quickly, heading over to the younger Danvers sister. 

 

Kara snorted, fiddling with her glasses. “Lena, haven’t you had most— if not all— of your meals cooked _for_ you?”

 

Lena looked down. “I suppose that is true.” Maggie not-so-subtly coughed. “But—uh— it’s never too late to learn, is it?” 

 

“I suppose that is true,” Kara echoed with a smile, a red tint tinging her cheeks as she handed a measuring cup over to her friend. “We’ll need six cups of flour—”

 

“ _Six_? That seems like a lot…”

 

Kara fiddled with her glasses again in embarrassment. “Well… we need a lot of pancakes.” 

 

“Like I said earlier, we always have too much food,” Alex said as she started to clean up the dishes from before. 

 

As Maggie looked on at the scene in front of her, with the two flirts making breakfast together and her girlfriend cleaning up after everything, she realized that for the first time in years she had truly found peace of mind. This Christmas hadn’t begun like any of the others, and it certainly wasn’t going to end like any of them, but it was all for the better. While it hadn’t started like she had expected, she knew that regardless, she was going to remain elated, because she had finally found her happiness.

 

Alex finished the dishes and walked over to Maggie, circling her arms around her and pulling her into a hug. “Hey, babe.” 

 

“Hey,” Maggie said with a grin, turning her head slightly to put a small kiss on Alex’s ear. 

 

“What are you thinking about?” Alex asked, pulling back but keeping her arms around Maggie’s neck. 

 

Maggie shrugged. “Not much. You?”

 

Alex grinned goofily. “Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you.” 

 

“That’s gay,” Maggie said with a snort. 

 

“That’s kind of the intention,” Alex retorted. She kissed Maggie slowly. “Merry Christmas, Maggie.”

 

Maggie grinned and kissed her back. “ _Merry Christmas, Alex_.”


End file.
